1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a batting practice tee that can be converted from an upright tee to a tethered tee. A method of assembling a convertible batting practice tee is also set forth below.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The convertible batting practice tee is useful for training young ball players. The use of an upright batting tee is an important first step in learning to hit a ball. A tethered batting tee is useful in helping the young ball player develop hand-eye coordination and timing. Because both types of tees have a specialized use, it is desirable to have both, either to teach one ball player multiple skills or to teach several ballplayers or children at different levels.
Heretofore, it has been necessary to purchase two complete practice tees to have the benefit of both types.
Following are previously patented inventions which disclose practice tees having the above-noted limitation in that they provide the practice of only one type of batting tee:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,652,250, issued Sep. 15, 1953 to Orin J. Adler et al., discloses an adjustable boom which mounts a standard on which a baseball can rest. Batting practice can be varied by changing the position of the boom.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,138, issued May 13, 1975 to Andro J. Chorey, discloses tubes extending upwardly from a metal base to form a support for an annular flange which supports a ball in an upright batting tee arrangement. The tubes are telescopically engaged for adjusting height and locked at a specific height relative to each other by a wing screw inserted through a hole in the outer tube and tightened against the inner tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,686, issued May 17, 1983 to Edward Cardieri, discloses an upright batting tee with tubes extending upwardly from a base to form a support for a flexible ball support member. The base comprises upper and lower base members. The tubes are telescopically engaged for adjusting height and locked at a specific height relative to each other by a set bolt inserted through a threaded aperture in the outer tube and tightened against the inner tube. The batting tee is foldable for storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,375, issued May 12, 1987 to Albert G. Tetrault, discloses a batting practice device in which a baseball is tethered over a plate. The tether arrangement is supported by a horizontal arm attached at the upper end of a vertical arm. The vertical arm is attached to the plate by a horizontal ground arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,318, issued Jul. 21, 1987 to William C. Lay, discloses an upright batting tee with tubes extending upwardly from a rubber base to form a support for a flexible ball support member. The base comprises upper and lower base members. The tubes are telescopically engaged for adjusting height and locked at a specific height relative to each other by a lock bolt inserted through a threaded hole in the outer tube and tightened against the inner tube. A locking pin is provided at the lower portion of the lower tube to lock a ball joint in place to secure the tee in a pivoted position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,924, issued Dec. 1, 1987 to Richard A. Wilson et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,885, issued Jan. 10, 1989 to Robert L. Wright, each disclose a plate member shaped like home plate spaced apart from a second plate member. Telescoping posts extending upwardly from the second base may be frictionally engaged to lock them at a certain height relative to each other. The upper and lower posts may be made of a resilient material, and the lower post may include a metal liner for additional strength.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,866, issued Feb. 5, 1991 to David N. Dill, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,234, issued Apr. 2, 1991 to Ray A. Hollis, each disclose an adjustable upright batting tee including a baseball home plate mounting an adjustable vertical tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,134, issued Mar. 31, 1992 to Roland Becker, discloses an upright batting tee where two tubular members telescopically engage each other and are frictionally engaged at a desired height. The upper end of the upper tube supports a flexible ball holder. The apparatus can be disassembled without difficulty.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,816, issued Feb. 9, 1993 to T. J. Lunsford, discloses a hitting practice device in which a ball is tethered from an arm. The height of the device can be varied by adjusting screws.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,226, issued Sep. 21, 1993 to Danny L. McGuinn, discloses a batting practice apparatus in which a ball is tethered from an arm. The height of the device can be varied by adjusting two telescopically engaged posts and locking them to a desired height with a threaded handle.
British patent No. 2,039,751, published Aug. 20, 1980, discloses a shaft that is driven into the ground that tethers a
British patent No. 2,070,444, published Sep. 9, 1981, discloses a ball game training aid in which a ball is tethered from a boom supported by a tripod.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.